1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid discharging apparatus discharging liquid such as ink onto a medium, such as a recording medium is disclosed. In such a liquid discharging apparatus, there is a possibility that mist of liquid may be diffused an inside of the liquid discharging apparatus and the inside of the apparatus may be polluted. Therefore, a technology of suppressing diffusion of the mist is disclosed.
For example, in JP-A-2007-229950, the liquid discharging apparatus is disclosed which includes a collecting portion for collecting the mist so as to prevent the mist of the ink, which is generated due to discharging of the ink from a discharging portion, from being diffused.
In addition, recently, in order to improve a productivity, the liquid discharging apparatus, which includes nozzle rows in which a plurality of nozzles capable of discharging the liquid onto the medium are arranged, is used. In such a liquid discharging apparatus, for example, there is a case in which the mist of the liquid is diffused between the rows of nozzles such as heads in a upward direction and it causes an inside of the liquid discharging apparatus to be polluted, or the like. In addition, when intervals between the nozzle rows are buried so as to prevent the mist of the liquid from being diffused between the nozzle rows, there is a case that a defect, in which the mist of the liquid is attached to and remains in the intervals so that the remaining liquid is dropped on the medium and causes the medium to be polluted, is generated.
Moreover, in JP-A-2007-229950, it is not disclosed that the mist of the liquid discharged from the nozzles is diffused between the nozzle rows.